


У молчания тоже есть свои плюсы

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Star Trek Discovery Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Эш Тайлер обращается к капитану Лорке с очень странной просьбой.





	У молчания тоже есть свои плюсы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после DSC 1x09.

У Лорки вокруг радужки алеют капилляры. Он видит себя в зеркальной поверхности биомонитора, морщится от яркого света лазарета. Глаза слезятся — не нужно было смотреть на то, как взрывается Корабль Мертвых. Но сложно устоять, когда хочется запечатлеть в памяти такой особенный момент.  
  
Доктор Калбер выглядит слишком встревоженным, и его можно понять. Лорка решает не задавать вопросов — само его присутствие здесь, именно сейчас, создает Калберу лишние хлопоты. Но нужно что-то сделать с глазами, иначе Лорка сегодня не сможет спать.  
  
У него и так хватает поводов для бессонницы.  
  
Калбер снова отходит в другую часть лазарета, и Лорке ничего не остается как прикусить себе язык — помимо него тут есть и другие пациенты, чье здоровье находится в гораздо большей опасности.  
  
Дверь лазарета открывается, и внутрь заходит Тайлер в сопровождении одного из своих подчиненных. Кажется, оба напрягаются, когда замечают Лорку — хотя его сложно проигнорировать, он сидит на ближайшей к выходу биокровати.  
  
— Тайлер? — Лорка смотрит на него и понимает, что тот не в себе. На Тайлере лица нет, такое ощущение, что еще немного — и у него случится истерика. Кажется, до этого момента Лорке довелось видеть такое всего однажды, возможно, это был один из пациентов Кэт. Но это было так давно, что Лорка сомневается в собственной памяти.   
  
— Капитан, я нашел лейтенанта Тайлера возле гауптвахты, — попытался объяснить сопровождающий, и Лорка ловит себя на мысли, что не уверен, как его зовут. — Похоже ему нужна медицинская помощь.  
  
Тайлер на слова о себе никак не реагирует. Он не смотрит на Лорку — он словно вообще не совсем здесь.  
  
Калбер возвращается так же внезапно, как и уходил. Он перекидывается парой слов с сопровождающим Тайлера, а затем поручает одной из медсестер заняться лейтенантом.  
  
Тайлер садится на соседней биокровати. Выглядит он так себе. Лорке кажется, что надо с ним поговорить, но он не уверен, сработает ли. Да и не знает он, какие именно слова стоит сказать — обычно в таких ситуациях стоило позвонить Кэт, но вряд ли отсюда, где бы они не оказались, у них получится с ней связаться.  
  
Лорке бы сбежать отсюда, пока есть возможность. Тайлер смотрит прямо, будто он думает о чем-то очень сложном и это изматывает его. Хочется взять его за плечи и встряхнуть как следует, но Лорка сомневается, что это поможет.   
  
Он вообще сейчас ни в чем не уверен.  
  
Доктор Калбер возвращается к Лорке и водит сканером трикодера вокруг его головы, описывая замысловатые окружности. А затем говорит что-то весьма обнадеживающее для Лорки, в голосе Калбера впервые за все время можно услышать нотки безысходности.  
  
С Лоркой все будет нормально. С другим пациентом доктора Калбера — еще неизвестно.  
  
Когда Калбер снова уходит, Лорка сползает с биокровати, пытается проморгаться и думает, стоит ли возвращаться на мостик или оставить его на Сару. В конце концов, пока они ничего не могут предпринять, информации о месте, в котором они оказались, крайне мало. Насчет внезапной атаки можно не беспокоиться — все равно поле обломков скроет «Дискавери» от чужих сенсоров.  
  
Лорка делает шаг в сторону двери, но его хватают за руку — он поворачивает голову и обнаруживает, что это Тайлер. Он вышел из ступора, в котором его нашли, и явно желает что-то сказать.  
  
— Тайлер?  
  
— Укусите меня, — едва слышно просит Тайлер и отпускает рукав Лорки.  
  
— Что? — Лорке кажется, что ему послышалось. Однако Тайлер не выглядит похожим на человека, который собрался разыграть капитана корабля, стоя посреди лазарета.  
  
— Укусите меня, — повторяет он, и Лорка напрягается. Во взгляде Тайлера проскальзывает тень какой-то эмоции, но это происходит так быстро, что Лорка не успевает распознать ее. Похоже, Тайлер серьезен и искусно прячет от окружающих то, что у него на уме.  
  
— Тайлер, ты в порядке? Что с тобой? — Лорка сыпет вопросами, надеясь, что хоть один из них вытянет на поверхность тайны Тайлера. — Что ты делал возле гауптвахты?  
  
В принципе, Лорка догадывается — он знает, что за клингонка сидит за силовым полем несколькими палубами ниже.  
  
Тайлер отводит взгляд.  
  
— Скажешь мне, и я выполню твою просьбу, — Лорка не планирует обманывать Тайлера. Ответы на вопросы вполне стоит одного укуса — хотя обмен этот выглядит несколько абсурдно. Впрочем, Лорка думает, что полгода назад и двигатель, работающий на спорах, казался ему сумасшедшей идеей, а первое впечатление от лейтенанта Стамеца было, мягко говоря, странным…  
  
Тайлер кивает. А потом они оба выходят из лазарета и, плутая по коридорам, оказываются возле каюты Лорки.  
  
Когда дверь закрывается за Тайлером, Лорка уже держит в руках бутылку недопитого односолодового и внимательно смотрит на своего нечаянного гостя. Отчаянная ли это попытка оттянуть неизбежное, или Лорка просто не понимает, как ввязался в подобную авантюру и потому ему срочно нужно выпить — он не знает.  
  
— Хотел взглянуть в глаза собственному страху, — тихо произносит Тайлер и, словно не зная куда деть руки, проводит по волосам, безуспешно пытаясь убрать челку назад.  
  
— И что, получилось? — Лорка наливает себе виски, выпивает его и не сразу замечает, когда Тайлер подходит ближе. Он все еще стоит в двух шагах и отчего-то не кажется уже таким высоким, как обычно, словно что-то в нем надломилось, и Лорке от этого осознания некомфортно.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Тайлер поднимает глаза на Лорку, и во взгляде его читается просьба помочь разобраться в этом. Похоже, он не в состоянии ответить на этот вопрос самостоятельно.  
  
До Лорки доходит, почему Кэт так волновало назначение Тайлера на должность главы службы безопасности. Кэт вообще во многом была права… но сейчас Лорке не хочется думать о ней и о том, что она может сделать.  
  
— На корабле есть советник, Тайлер, — Лорка предлагает от чистого сердца, потому что знает: иногда принимать помощь — не значит проявить слабость.  
  
— Сделка, — Тайлер игнорирует предложение Лорки. Мало того, он подбирается ближе, и Лорка приходит к выводу, что ему нужно еще выпить. Может, для храбрости, а может, запить нарастающую абсурдность ситуации.  
  
— Почему я? — спрашивает он и снова глотает односолодовый. Нет, ему правда интересно, ведь Тайлер мог обратиться с этой просьбой ко многим на корабле, но выбрал его.  
  
— Вы поймете.  
  
Ответ не добавляет ясности, наоборот, возникает больше новых вопросов, но Лорка гонит их из головы, чтобы не струсить в самый ответственный момент.  
  
Тайлер оказывается совсем рядом. Лорка смотрит ему в глаза и понимает, что обещание нужно выполнить, каким бы странным оно ни было.  
  
— Укусить тебя? Я правильно понимаю? Зубами? — глупый вопрос, но он совсем чуть-чуть разбавляет повисшую между ними напряженность.  
  
Тайлер кивает, — Лорке прекрасно видно, как тот нервничает и как неспокойно дергается его кадык. Казалось бы, что такого в обычном укусе? Лорка осознает, что пропустил тот момент своей жизни, когда подобные «вещи» стали для него «обычными». Может, это тоже отдельный повод для разговора с Кэт, для настоящего разговора.  
  
— Куда?  
  
Лорка едва успевает спросить, и Тайлер оттягивает ворот футболки, показывая пальцем на основание шеи, на место, где «начинается» ключица.  
  
— Ну хорошо.  
  
Он сам не верит в то, что действительно делает это. Лорка подступает к Тайлеру вплотную и, положив руки тому на плечи, напоследок присматривается к месту.  
  
А потом кусает Тайлера — едва впивается зубами в кожу и почти сразу же отпускает.  
  
Тайлер цепляется за форму Лорки и очень тихо стонет. Кажется, на мгновение его перестают держать ноги, и секунду Лорке приходится стоять за обоих. Он немного удивлен реакцией, слегка смущен собственными мыслями, промелькнувшими в этот момент. Лорка не готов высказать вслух предположение, что Тайлеру укус доставляет удовольствие, но вряд ли тот сам готов признать это.  
  
Лорка не хочет даже думать, сколько раз Тайлер переживал подобное до этого дня, чтобы сейчас реагировать именно так.  
  
Вместо любых предположений и размышлений он решает проверить свою гипотезу — Лорка целует Тайлера в следы собственных зубов, а потом снова кусает и на этот раз не спешит отстраняться. Он дает себе прочувствовать вкус, дрожь, прошивающую Тайлера волнами, его тяжелое дыхание… Все это отчего-то кажется Лорке слишком реальным, словно ничего в целой Вселенной больше не имеет значения, важно только то место, где зубы касаются кожи…  
  
Тайлер напрягается всем телом, прижимает Лорку к себе еще крепче, пряча лицо на капитанском плече, словно надеясь заглушить голос и не выдать то, насколько укусы ему приятны.  
  
Лорка чувствует, как натягивается ткань его формы, смятая сжатыми в кулак ладонями Тайлера. Он отстраняется, насколько это сейчас возможно — совсем немного, Лорка может лишь выпрямиться, но не выскользнуть из хватки Тайлера.  
  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Тайлер? — спрашивает Лорка, — и вопрос этот ему приходится прошептать Тайлеру на ухо. Кажется, тот вздрагивает от первого же слова, Лорке отчего-то и смешно, и грустно, и хочется злиться… он сам не знает из-за чего.  
  
Вместо ответа Тайлер мотает головой.  
  
— Так почему я? — не унимается Лорка. — Если я верно помню, ты неплохо поладил с Бернэм?  
  
При упоминании Бернэм Тайлер выпрямляется и наконец-то отпускает Лорку — теперь они могут отступить друг от друга.  
  
— Она бы не поняла, — Тайлер отводит взгляд в сторону. — Я не мог попросить ее…  
  
— Укусить тебя? Что с ней не так?  
  
— Потому что она женщина.  
  
Лорка открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но так ничего и не произносит. Боится ошибиться, сказать что-то не то, наломать еще больше дров, чем уже есть. Он все еще не понимает, почему Тайлер попросил его.  
  
Кажется, любое слово сейчас может ранить. Лорка решает, что у молчания тоже есть свои плюсы.  
  
Он снова хватается за бутылку и на этот раз наливает односолодовый в два бокала. Протягивает один Тайлеру и жестом предлагает сесть рядом на диван.  
  
Когда же они добираются до дна, Лорка наконец-то чувствует в себе достаточно храбрости, чтобы спросить:  
  
— Укус?  
  
Тайлер ухмыляется. Ну, Лорке так кажется — он снова ни в чем не уверен, а у Тайлера слишком грустные глаза.  
  
— Она никогда не кусала меня и другим не позволяла, — Тайлер произносит это словно через силу. — Говорила, что укусы — это уже серьезно. В их культуре с них начинаются ритуалы ухаживания за будущим супругом. А так как я был всего лишь игрушкой…  
  
Тайлер замолкает.  
  
Лорка качает головой и улыбается — наверно, он мог бы сразу догадаться — таким странным образом Тайлер решил доказать самому себе, что все происходящее с ним реально. Он выбрался из плена и теперь находится среди людей, которые укусят его, если он попросит. Наверно, если когда-нибудь Лорка снова помирится с Кэт, он спросит ее об этом, о том, что все это значит.  
  
— Эй, солдат, мы своих не бросаем, — Лорка протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на плечо Тайлера, не давая ему снова провалиться в размышления. — Однажды все это останется в прошлом, я обещаю.  
  
— Вы так в этом уверены? — похоже, что Тайлер способен на скептицизм — удивительно, что на нем не срабатывает ничего из арсенала Лорки. Другой бы на месте Тайлера ни на секунду не усомнился.  
  
— А почему бы и нет?  
  
Тайлер не отвечает, он подается навстречу Лорке и целует его, так, что сразу становится ясно — это своего рода благодарность за укус.  
  
А потом Тайлер уходит, оставляя Лорку одного, без возможности смыть с губ это фантомное ощущение поцелуя — односолодовый кончился совсем невовремя.  
  
Бутылка раскалывается на множество осколков, и они, как маленькие далекие звезды, мерцают в приглушенном освещении каюты Лорки. Ему становится смешно: он понимает, что повышенной светочувствительности уже недостаточно, чтобы ощущать себя настоящим.  
  
И кажется, теперь у Лорки есть еще один повод для бессонницы.


End file.
